The present invention relates to a foldable playpen.
It is known to produce such playpens having four panels articulated with each other, two opposite panels being themselves articulated to allow them to be folded in two.
These devices, which have been used for very many years, have numerous disadvantages. For example, their production is relatively complicated since twelve hinges have to be placed at very precise positions. But, in particular, each hinge constitutes a danger for the child who runs the risk of pinching his fingers. These devices have consequently disappeared from the market.